


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by MichaelaLoell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Pacifica drag Dipper to a party, where he ends up playing a classic high school party game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

It wasn’t a secret that Dipper Pines was no social butterfly.  He’d much rather stay at home and read a book or marathon his favorite show than go out to a party with a bunch of people he didn’t know and didn’t care to know.  His sister and best friend, however, were a completely different story.  Mabel thrived in social spaces.  She was born to be the life of the party.  And Pacifica was raised to be a socialite, willing to go anywhere if someone told her there’d be a party there.

So, that’s how he ended up being toted along to some painfully stereotypical high school party on a Saturday night.  He’d hoped that he could pull off just bringing a book along and finding a moderately quiet corner to sit down and read in, but Mabel had searched him before he got in the car and confiscated the book.

“Mabel, come on, I don’t even want to go to this dumb thing!  If you’re not gonna let me stay home, at least let me keep the book!” he whined, trying to grab it back from his twin.  However, she moved it out of his reach and held it above her head, using her slightly taller stature to her advantage.

“No way, bro!  You need to let loose and learn to live a little!  We’re in high school!  It’s the prime of our life!  It’s time to start acting like it!”

“She’s right, Dipper, you’re a total wet blanket.  It’s time to take you out of your comfort zone,” Pacifica chimed in.  She was leaning against the car door and smirking, obviously amused at the twins’ exchange.

Dipper groaned.  There was no way he was winning this fight.  Mabel and Pacifica, while somewhat friends, were still low-key rivals in a lot of areas.  When they were united on a front, though, there was no stopping them.  Unfortunately for Dipper, that front was usually _him_.  “Fine, I’ll go to the stupid party!  But I won’t enjoy it!” he called as he opened the door and climbed into the car.

Dipper was right.  From the moment he got there he was bored out of his mind.  It was just a bunch of teens jumping up and down to the same music that they listened to every day.  The only difference here was that there was the added element of alcohol.  After giving Mabel a quick lecture of, “If you get wasted and Stan notices I am not covering for you,” Dipper walked across the room to a couch and sat down.

Dipper sat there staring into space, half-drifting off for the majority of the night until eventually Pacifica walked up to him.

“Hey, remember that ‘wet blanket’ thing we talked about before we came?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing it right now!” she snapped.  She then grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch.  “Come on, Grumpy, up and at ‘em!”

Dipper glanced at her suspiciously.  “Where are we going?” he asked.

“It’s a secret,” she insisted, pulling him forward through crowds of people, half of whom Dipper was fairly certain didn’t even go to their school.  When they emerged from the last crowd Dipper found himself standing in front of a circle of people who were all sitting on the floor, waiting for them.  “Got him, we can start now!” Pacifica announced before finding a spot in the circle next to Mabel to sit down, and motioning for Dipper to do the same.  Mabel looked fairly excited for something, which only made him wearier.  Confused, he did as he was instructed.

A girl, presumably the leader of the group, stood up.  “All right, so I ‘m sure you all know the rules of Seven Minutes in Heaven, but I’ll run through it real quickly for anyone who may be unfamiliar,” she announced loudly so that the whole circle could hear her.

Dipper spun his head around to Pacifica, who was very obviously purposefully ignoring him, although a small mischievous smile was tugging at her lips.  That scheming jerk!  He should have known she’d pull something like this!  Mabel was probably in on it, too!

“The rules are simple – I pick the first two people, and they get to spend seven minutes in the hall closet doing whatever they want.  Could be just talking, could be making out, could be keeping to opposite corners and avoiding eye contact, could be a quickie, I don’t care.  Go nuts.  Anyways, when their seven minutes are up they can come out and pick a new pair to replace them.  We repeat the process until we’ve gone through everybody or gotten bored.  Any questions?”  The girl looked around, but everyone seemed fairly clear.  “Okay, good.  The first people I pick are Amanda and Chad.”

The two selected people went off into the hallway, and everyone else stayed behind in the circle placing bets on what they were doing with their time.  Most bets were on “heated make out session,” although some were on “just talk,” and one person was adamant about their prediction that they were getting it on.  After the seven minutes were up the leader girl went to let them know that their session was over.  When they returned (with rumpled clothes and ruffled hair) they selected a new pairing.  This process continued on for a good while until Mabel was selected to go with some random guy.  Dipper had no idea who the guy was, but judging by the excited squeak she let out upon hearing the name, he assumed it was this week’s crush.  He bristled a bit upon thinking about what this stranger could be doing to his sister in such an enclosed space.  Pacifica must have noticed, because she nudged him with her elbow.

“Hey, she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself,” she whispered to him.

Dipper sighed.  “I know, but I still don’t have to like it,” he insisted.  Pacifica rolled her eyes.

“You are _way_ too over protective.”

Eventually Mabel and the mystery boy returned, and Dipper was dismayed to see the color of his sister’s lipstick smeared across his mouth.  His attention was quickly torn from this detail when he heard the pairing that Mabel chose, though.

“I choose Dipper and Pacifica!” she announced, her voice just slightly too giggly to be entirely sober.

“Wait, what?” both teens asked, surprised by this decision.

“Come on you two, let’s keep this thing moving!” the leader insisted, motioning towards the hallway.  Confused, they both slowly got up and walked over to the closet.  Once they were inside, they simply turned and faced each other, both too befuddled to really say anything.

Eventually, Pacifica broke the silence.  “So…buzzed Mabel is certainly interesting…” she said.  At the randomness of the statement Dipper let out a burst of laughter.

“Yeah, you could say that,” he agreed.  “Once she was allowed to drink some champagne on New Year’s and by the end of the night she was on that table singing a ‘duet’ with Waddles.”

Now it was Pacifica’s turn to laugh.  “What? You’re joking!”

Dipper shook his head, his grin spreading across his face.  “Nope, I’ve got the evidence on a flash drive whose location she is unaware of.  It’s my backup in case I ever need really good blackmail material on her.”

“That’s beautiful, you’ll have to show me some time!” Pacifica insisted.

“I’ll try to remember,” Dipper promised.

Once again they fell into a silence, only this time it was much more comfortable.  They stood in the quiet for a minute or two before Pacifica broke the silence again.  “So, why do you suppose Mabel wanted us in here?” she asked.

Dipper shrugged.  “Who knows why Mabel does things?” he asked.  However, a small blush was starting to creep across his cheeks, and he was thankful for the dark lighting of the closet for covering it up.  He knew full well why Mabel had stuck them in here together.  She’d known of his slight crush on Pacifica ever since they were freshmen.  In her mind this was the perfect way to set them up.  Frankly, the input from whatever she’d been drinking probably didn’t help her decision-making process, either.

Pacifica hummed in agreement.  She then took a bit of her hair in her fingers and started twirling it in a nervous yet slightly flirtatious way.  “You know…” she began.  “The reason I brought you over to the circle was because I’d hoped you’d be forced to step a little out of your comfort zone and actually enjoy the party, and frankly just chatting with me doesn’t really count for any of that.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows.  “Oh?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah, so it might be a good idea to sort of live out the stereotype of this game.  Just so that this night wasn’t a total waste, you know?”  Pacifica wasn’t looking at Dipper now, and was instead focusing on a mothball that was close to her foot.

Dipper wasn’t sure what to say.  Was Pacifica suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?  Suddenly everything seemed like and incredibly vivid dream.  He half expected to wake up at any second to see Bill Cipher laughing at him about how desperate he was and how fun it was to poke at his little fantasies.  “I…uh…” he stammered.  Silently he cursed his own crippling awkwardness.

Pacifica quickly backpedaled.  “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to!  That’s fine!  I just thought, you know, since we’re already here-“

“No!” Dipper snapped, before shaking his head as if to clear it.  “I mean, no, that’s fine!  We could totally do that!  I mean, if you want.”

Pacifica slowly started to look back up at Dipper.  “Well, I want to if you want to.”

Dipper swallowed nervously.  “Okay, then.”

After a second Pacifica took a step forward and started to slowly close the gap between them.  Dipper’s mind was racing a mile a minute as she approached.  _Holy shit this is really happening Pacifica Northwest is about to kiss me this is actually real holy shit holy shiiiiiit_.  It wasn’t until her lips met his that every thought melted away.  The kiss was slow and sweet, and over way sooner than Dipper would have liked it to have been.

Shyly Pacifica looked up at him.  “How was that?” she asked quietly.  Dipper had forgotten how vulnerable she could be when she opened up.  While she was usually so cool and confident, at this moment she was so raw and open that it was like he was looking at an entirely different person.

“That was…” he began, momentarily searching for the right word.  “Amazing.”  He then looked her in the eyes and breathed, “You’re amazing.”

Pacifica was surprised by this compliment.  “You…you really think I’m amazing?” she asked, unsure of herself.

“Of course,” came Dipper’s immediate response.

Pacifica stilled for a moment, searching his face for any sign of dishonesty.  When she found none, she reached up and cupped the back of Dipper’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one a little more heated than their previous one.  Slowly her hand began to move up until her fingers were becoming tanged in his hair.  Dipper responded by bringing a hand up to cup her cheek delicately.  They were in this position when the leader of the group abruptly opened the closet doors, letting far too much blinding light stream in all at once.

“Alright, lovebirds, time’s up!” she announced.  “Wrap it up and take the walk of shame back.”

Dipper and Pacifica jumped apart, startled by the sudden interruption.  They were both blushing madly as they made their way back to the group.  Once they were sat down in the circle Mabel immediately jumped on them, interrogating them both about what they did with their seven minutes.  Pacifica assured her that they’d talk about it later, which earned a delighted squeal from the tipsy girl.

For the rest of the time Dipper tried to focus on the conversations around him, but his mind kept wandering and he kept finding himself glancing over at Pacifica.  On one such occasion he found her looking back.  When he realized they were both staring, Dipper offered a small smile, which Pacifica returned in kind.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to call Pacifica his “best friend” anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this ended up being longer than I thought it'd be. I think it's kind of awkward at some points, but I like it all the same. Don't forget to leave a comment if you have any, and to give kudos if you liked it!


End file.
